Spy Cubs
by Anthony W
Summary: Sierra and Hunter believe their parents have been kidnapped, so they set out as spies to rescue them.


Father of the Pride

Spy Cubs

ACT 1

The scene opens to Siegfried and Roy's talent show.

SIEGFRIED

Thank you all for coming!

ROY

Tonight's special show vill be one of a spectacular kind! Be prepared for our very first spy performance!

Siegfried and Roy clap their hands as they magically poof away. "Secret Agent Man" begins to play as performers dressed as spies in black clothing come in.

JOHNNY RIVERS

 _There's a man who leads a life of danger_

 _To everyone he meets, he stays a stranger_

 _With every move he makes,_

 _Another chance he takes,_

 _Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow_

The performers begin to dance.

JOHNNY RIVERS

 _Secret agent man_

 _Secret agent man_

 _They've given you a number and taken away your name_

Siegfried and Roy appear onstage and begin to dance. Suddenly, two performers dressed as spies swing in and shoot Siegfried and Roy with prop guns. Then the performers rip off their costumes to reveal themselves as the real Siegfried and Roy. The audience applauds.

SIEGFRIED

Thank you! Ve are okay!

ROY

Ja! In fact, it vas Siegfried and I who shot our own selves! And now, our stars, ze magical vhite lions!

A pyramid-shaped platform rises and Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti are magically poofed onto it. They raise their heads and roar proudly. The audience applauds and Siegfried and Roy take a bow.

SIEGFRIED

Good night, everyone!

ROY

And as you leave zis theater and continue vith your lives, search for ze magic all around you! Ve vill see you next time! Good night!

Siegfried and Roy begin to wave. The scene fades to Larry's house. Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti walk in, exhausted.

LARRY

Man. What a night.

SARMOTI

Yeah. Let's not do this again for at least a whole week.

Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti all sit down on the couch and let out an exhausted sigh.

SIERRA

Well, you guys are finally back.

LARRY

Yeah. Work's such a pain in the rump.

Suddenly, Hunter is heard in his room singing a bit from "Y'all Want a Single" by Korn.

HUNTER

 _Boom, boom, boom, boom_

Music can be heard from inside Hunter's bedroom.

SIERRA

Oh, not Hunter again. Excuse me.

Sierra gets up from the couch and walks over to Hunter's bedroom. She opens his door and finds him rocking out to the music, which is playing on his boombox.

SIERRA

Hunter, turn that down!

HUNTER

But Sierra, this is really cool!

SIERRA

No! I said turn it off right now!

Sierra reaches over and turns off the boombox.

HUNTER

Oh, crud!

SIERRA

Besides, Mom and Dad have told us not to listen to any inappropriate songs!

HUNTER

Fine.

Sierra walks out of Hunter's bedroom and back to the living room.

LARRY

So what happened?

SIERRA

Oh, he was listening to Korn again.

Larry chuckles.

LARRY

I like their music.

SIERRA

Ever since you guys first left, he's been trying to listen to every single one of their songs! I swear, he can be a real pain!

Sarmoti yawns.

SARMOTI

Well, I'm getting rather tired. How 'bout we hit the sack?

LARRY

Yeah. I'm pooped, too.

Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti get up and go to bed.

LARRY

Come on, kids.

Sierra gets up and she and Hunter go to their own rooms. The scene fades to Hunter asleep in bed, smiling. The scene fades into Hunter's dream. In his dream, he is up onstage singing "Freak on a Leash" by Korn in front of a cheering crowd.

HUNTER

 _Somethin' takes a part of me_

 _Somethin' lost and never seen_

 _Every time I start to believe,_

 _Something I love's taken from me, from me_

 _Life's gotta always be messin' with me_

BACKGROUND VOCALS

 _You wanna see the light_

HUNTER

 _Can't they chill and let me be free?_

BACKGROUND VOCALS

 _So do I_

HUNTER

 _Can't I take away all this pain?_

BACKGROUND VOCALS

 _You wanna see the light_

HUNTER

 _I try to every night, all in vain, in vain_

 _Sometimes, I cannot take this place_

 _Sometimes, it's my life I can't taste_

 _Sometimes, I cannot feel my face_

 _You'll never see me fall from grace_

 _Somethin' takes a part of me_

 _You and I were meant to be_

 _A cheap bed for me to lay_

 _Somethin' takes a part of me_

 _Feelin' like a freak on a leash_

BACKGROUND VOCALS

 _You wanna see the light_

HUNTER

 _Feelin' like I have no release_

BACKGROUND VOCALS

 _So do I_

HUNTER

 _How many times have I felt diseased?_

BACKGROUND VOCALS

 _You wanna see the light_

HUNTER

 _Nothing in my life is free, is free_

 _Sometimes, I cannot take this place_

 _Sometimes, it's my life I can't taste_

 _Sometimes, I cannot feel my face_

 _You'll never see me fall from grace_

 _Somethin' takes a part of me_

 _You and I were meant to be_

 _A cheap bed for me to lay_

 _Somethin' takes a part of me_

Hunter scats and performs a guitar solo.

HUNTER

Go!

The song continues.

HUNTER

 _Somethin' takes a part of me_

 _You and I were meant to be_

 _A cheap bed for me to lay_

 _Somethin' takes a part of me_

 _Part of me_

 _Part of me_

 _Part of me_

The song ends. The scene cuts to black.

ACT 2

The scene cuts back to the episode. Hunter wakes up and it is now morning. He yawns and gets up. He walks into his own personal bathroom and closes the door. The scene fades to minutes later, when Hunter walks out of the bathroom and shakes some of the bath water off. He walks into the living room and sees no one, except for Sierra sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.

HUNTER

Uh, where is everyone?

SIERRA

Read the note.

HUNTER

Note?

Hunter notices a note on the table. He picks it up and reads it out loud.

HUNTER

"Dear Sierra and Hunter, we had to leave for a rehearsal. We won't be back until later tonight. The food is in the fridge. Love, Mom, Dad, and Grandpa."

Hunter looks at Sierra.

HUNTER

So they're gone?

SIERRA

Yeah.

HUNTER

So what should we do?

SIERRA

All we can do is wait until they get back.

Hunter sits on the couch next to Sierra.

HUNTER

Well, can we share that book?

SIERRA

No.

HUNTER

Well, what should I do?

SIERRA

I don't know. If you're hungry, just go see what's in the fridge.

HUNTER

Good idea.

Hunter walks over to the refrigerator, takes out a slice of meat, and eats it quickly.

HUNTER

Sierra, I just finished the meat we had in the fridge.

Sierra doesn't look up from her magazine.

SIERRA

Good for you.

HUNTER

But I'm still hungry. Is there anything else to eat?

SIERRA

I don't know. Why don't you see for yourself?

HUNTER

Okay.

Hunter looks in the freezer for more food. He finds a container of ice cream and eats the vanilla ice cream.

HUNTER

Ahh. Think that filled me up a bit.

Hunter closes the freezer door and walks over to the couch.

HUNTER

Well, I just got some ice cream and now, I'm all full up.

SIERRA

Cool.

Hunter sits down on the couch and rests his head on it. He makes up a song titled "Waiting For My Family."

HUNTER

 _Waiting for my family, waiting for my family_

 _Waiting for my family, waiting for my family_

SIERRA

Shut up, Hunter.

Hunter continues to sing.

HUNTER

 _Waiting for my family, waiting for my family_

 _Waiting for my family, I am waiting for my family_

SIERRA

Hunter, I said shut up.

Hunter keeps singing.

HUNTER

 _Woke up one morning, woke up early today_

 _To find out that my parents have gone away_

 _But I need not worry since they said they'd be back_

 _And then we'll be able to get back on track_

 _It's gonna be a while 'til they return_

 _And there are gonna be no more concerns_

 _Waiting for my family, waiting for my family_

 _Waiting for my family, waiting for my family_

 _Waiting for my family, waiting for my family_

 _Waiting for my family, I am waiting for my family_

 _Waiting for my family, waiting for my family_

 _Waiting for my family, waiting for my family_

 _Waiting for my family, waiting for my family_

 _Waiting for my family, I am waiting for my family_

 _Oh, yeah_

The song ends. Relieved, Sierra rolls her eyes.

SIERRA

Finally.

HUNTER

Sierra, I was just bored. Do you mind?

SIERRA

Yes, I do. I was trying to read, but all I could hear was your annoying voice!

HUNTER

Well, excuse me for passing the time!

Hunter sits back down and crosses his arms. Sierra just shakes her head and goes back to reading. The scene fades to the night sky, which zooms out into the window, with Hunter looking out.

HUNTER

Well, Sierra, it's nighttime. And they're still not here.

SIERRA

Really?

HUNTER

Yeah.

SIERRA

That's odd.

HUNTER

Oh, tell me about it.

SIERRA

Wonder where they could be.

HUNTER

I don't know. I don't even have one clue where they could possibly be.

SIERRA

Me neither.

HUNTER

Something must've happened to them.

Hunter freezes in shock.

HUNTER

(Gasps) Maybe they've been kidnapped!

Sierra rolls her eyes at Hunter.

SIERRA

No, they weren't. They're gone this long to get away from you.

HUNTER

No, they did not!

SIERRA

Most likely.

Hunter gets in front of Sierra and pulls her face into his.

HUNTER

Sierra, listen! Our parents are not here, anything could have happened to them! Just think of all the possibilities! Kidnap is one of them! Now we have to go save them before the mob kills them!

SIERRA

What?

HUNTER

I'm saying our parents are not here. They have been kidnapped! We must save them now! Now!

Sierra closes her magazine and gets up from the couch.

SIERRA

All right, all right.

HUNTER

But first, we gotta get dressed!

SIERRA

What? Why?

Hunter runs inside as Sierra watches.

HUNTER

Because we're gonna rescue our parents!

The scene cuts to Hunter opening the closet, with Sierra standing behind him. Hunter puts on a black short-sleeved T-shirt. He then gives Sierra a black sleeveless shirt.

HUNTER

Here.

SIERRA

Uh, do I really have to wear this?

HUNTER

Yeah! Just put it on!

SIERRA

Fine.

Sierra takes the shirt and puts it on.

HUNTER

Wow, Sierra! You look wonderful!

SIERRA

I do?

Sierra examines the shirt.

SIERRA

Hmm. Thanks, Hunter.

HUNTER

Yeah!

Hunter whips out sunglasses and puts them on, with Sierra following suit.

HUNTER

Now come on! Let's get a move on!

Hunter runs out the door, with Sierra following him. The scene cuts to them running down the street.

HUNTER

Don't worry, Mom and Dad! We're coming for you!

Hunter turns around as the screen reveals a gun barrel's interior.

HUNTER

Pew!

Hunter shoots his fingers at the camera. A blood-red wash runs down the screen. The gun barrel dissolves to a white dot, which moves from side-to-side across the screen and settles in the corner, then expands to reveal the full view of the scene.

HUNTER

Lion. Hunter Lion.

Sierra and Hunter are sneaking around the Watering Hole, searching for their family.

SIERRA

Any sight of them?

HUNTER

No. Let's try someplace else.

The scene zooms to Hunter's school, where Sierra and Hunter look around.

SIERRA

Anything?

HUNTER

Nope.

SIERRA

What would they be doing at your school anyway?

HUNTER

I don't know. Maybe they were taken here. But let's try someplace else.

The scene zooms to a bushy area just outside the Mirage, where Sierra and Hunter continue to search.

SIERRA

Now?

HUNTER

No.

SIERRA

Hunter, why don't we just call this day and go home? I'm sure they're fine. They'll probably show up soon.

Suddenly, a voice is heard, startling Sierra and Hunter.

TIGER TWIN #1

That's right. Go home and let your parents stay away for as long as they like.

The Tiger Twins emerge from the bushes, giggling evilly.

SIERRA AND HUNTER

The Tiger Twins.

SIERRA

What are you two doing here?

TIGER TWIN #2

We followed you all the way over here after seeing you run down the street all by yourselves in that crazy getup.

HUNTER

Hey! For your information, this is our spy getup! We need them right now 'cause we're looking for our parents!

TIGER TWIN #2

Heck. If we were out looking for our parents, we would never go out looking like that!

HUNTER

Besides, how did you two know we were running down the street?

TIGER TWIN #1

A special someone told us so after he saw you first.

HUNTER

Oh, yeah? And who is this "special someone"?

TIGER TWINS

Say hello to...

Anthony emerges from the bushes, grinning evilly. Shocked, Sierra and Hunter gasp.

SIERRA AND HUNTER

(Gasps)

HUNTER

Anthony!

ANTHONY

Hello, Snow Cone. So nice to see you again. I've been waiting for this moment ever since your sister fought me.

SIERRA

Hey! Leave my brother alone!

ANTHONY

Oh, yeah? Who's gonna stop me?

HUNTER

I am. Bombasa!

Anthony and the Tiger Twins laugh.

TIGER TWINS

Oh, you're full of it!

ANTHONY

Nice try, Kimba! But that ain't gonna work on me!

HUNTER

Oh, yeah? Well, yo mama's so dirty, she has to creep up on bathwater!

Anthony punches his fist into his hand, ready to pound Hunter.

ANTHONY

What did you say?!

Hunter gets scared.

HUNTER

Oh! Run away!

Sierra and Hunter run off. The "Ski Chase" music from _The Spy Who Loved Me_ begins to play.

ANTHONY

Get them!

The Tiger Twins run off, with Anthony following suit.

HUNTER

Come on, Sierra! We gotta lose 'em!

SIERRA

Right!

Sierra and Hunter run in the opposite direction.

ANTHONY

Follow 'em.

Anthony and the Tiger Twins follow Sierra and Hunter. Sierra and Hunter run to the Watering Hole and hide. Anthony and the Tiger Twins pass by, searching for Sierra and Hunter. Slowly, they begin to make their way out. Unfortunately, Hunter ends up stepping on Sierra's tail, making her scream out in pain.

SIERRA

Ow!

Immediately, Anthony and the Tiger Twins turn around.

SIERRA AND HUNTER

(Gasps)

ANTHONY

After them!

The Tiger Twins charge at Sierra and Hunter.

SIERRA

Great job, dweeb!

HUNTER

I'm sorry! I- Run away!

Sierra and Hunter run off. They run into the training compound, where Anthony and the Tiger Twins follow them. Sierra and Hunter jump through the pedestals, but the Tiger Twins slip on them and fall off.

ANTHONY

D'oh! Never mind! I'll get them myself!

Anthony jumps through the pedestals. Sierra and Hunter swing through the hoops. Unfortunately, Anthony catches on and grabs Hunter by his tail.

HUNTER

Aah!

ANTHONY

Gotcha!

HUNTER

Ya know, I'm startin' to think maybe you and the twins kidnapped my parents!

ANTHONY

Hmm, maybe.

HUNTER

Well, you're not getting away with it!

Hunter kicks Anthony, making him fall off the hoop onto the ground.

ANTHONY

Oof!

Hunter continues to swing through the rest of the hoops as he and Sierra then go down a slide and ram right into Anthony.

ANTHONY

Oof!

HUNTER

Let's beat it!

Sierra and Hunter run off. Anthony spots them and gives chase.

ANTHONY

Come back here!

Sierra and Hunter continue to run from Anthony.

SIERRA

Well, Hunter, any last thoughts on where our parents could be?

HUNTER

Hmm... I know! Let's try the Secret Garden! You know, hence the word "secret?"

SIERRA

Fine.

Sierra and Hunter run off as fast as they can, with Anthony trailing behind and trying to catch his breath.

ANTHONY

I'll... get you two! Just... a minute.

Anthony squats down, out of breath.

The scene cuts to Sierra and Hunter opening the gates to Siegfried & Roy's Secret Garden, only to find the doors inside closed.

HUNTER

They're closed.

SIERRA

Well, go open them.

Hunter runs over to the doors and tries to open them to no avail.

HUNTER

They won't open. Let's do it together.

Sierra and Hunter get a firm grip on the door handles and begin to pull as hard as they can. Finally, the doors fly open as both fall on the ground.

SIERRA AND HUNTER

The doors opened!

Sierra and Hunter immediately run in and close the doors behind them.

SIERRA

Where are we?

HUNTER

Seems like we're backstage somewhere. I mean, look at all these props.

SIERRA

Oh, yeah.

HUNTER

Quick! Let's look for our parents!

Just then, Sierra and Hunter hear Siegfried and Roy's voices.

ROY

Thank you!

SIEGFRIED

Und now, ladies and gentlemen, vatch before your very eyes ze final battle between James Bond und Jaws!

Sierra and Hunter peek through the curtains and see performers dressed as James Bond and Jaws fighting in a prop warehouse, throwing punches and kicks.

HUNTER

Oh, cool! James Bond! I love James Bond!

Jaws takes out a wooden board.

HUNTER

(Gasps) Oh, no! James, look out!

Jaws begins to swing the board at James, who dodges it. Jaws then throws the board at James, who ducks. James then jumps up and kicks Jaws across the room, making him smash out of the wall.

HUNTER

Yeah! Go, James Bond!

ROY

Und now, introducing ze magical vhite lions!

Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti burst into the prop warehouse and roar. The audience applauds. Sierra and Hunter are overjoyed to see their family has not been kidnapped after all.

SIERRA AND HUNTER

(Gasps) Mom! Dad! Grandpa!

Upon hearing the cubs, Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti look all over, looking for them.

LARRY AND KATE

Sierra?

SARMOTI

Hunter?

ROY

Thank you all for coming!

SIEGFRIED

Ve vill see you all tomorrow!

Suddenly, Anthony and the Tiger Twins kick the back doors open, startling Sierra and Hunter.

SIERRA AND HUNTER

(Gasps)

ANTHONY

Well, well. Look what we got here.

Immediately, Hunter runs off and Anthony chases after him.

ANTHONY

Get back here!

Hunter runs out of the Secret Garden and stops at the entrance, where Anthony tackles him.

ANTHONY

Any last words, Conehead?

HUNTER

Yeah. Uh, what's that over there?

Anthony turns around and Hunter begins to run off, only for Anthony to grab him by his legs, knocking him down.

The scene cuts to Sierra with the Tiger Twins.

TIGER TWIN #1

Hey, you know how doctors say, "This isn't gonna hurt a bit?"

SIERRA

Yeah?

TIGER TWIN #1

Well, we're not doctors.

SIERRA

Uh, what's that supposed to-

Suddenly, the Tiger Twins lunge at Sierra, attacking her as she struggle to get them off.

SIERRA

Hey!

TIGER TWIN #1

You're dead meat!

SIERRA

Off me, you little...

The scene cuts to Hunter and Anthony wrestling on the ground.

ANTHONY

I'll shake you up!

HUNTER

You'll be shaken! Shaken, not stirred!

Suddenly, Hunter hears Sierra's cries for help.

SIERRA

Hunter! Hunter! Help!

Immediately, Hunter pushes Anthony off of him and runs to Sierra's aide. The scene cuts to black.

ACT 3

The scene cuts back to the episode. Hunter runs into the room and sees the Tiger Twins attacking Sierra.

HUNTER

Hands off my sister!

Hunter growls and roars, charging at the Tiger Twins, who run off screaming.

SIERRA

Gee. Thanks, Hunter.

HUNTER

Anytime, Sierra.

Suddenly, a disco ball comes down and Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti are on it. This brings huge grins to Sierra and Hunter's faces.

SARMOTI

Miss us?

SIERRA AND HUNTER

Did we!

Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti jump off the disco ball and hug Sierra and Hunter, who hug back.

SIERRA

We missed you so much.

HUNTER

Yeah. We thought you were kidnapped.

LARRY, KATE, AND SARMOTI

What?

They chuckle together at the thought of them being kidnapped.

LARRY

Kidnapped?

KATE

No way!

LARRY

No way. We weren't kidnapped. We were just rehearsing for a show.

SIERRA

Seems like you guys took forever.

LARRY

We did. And we're terribly sorry.

KATE

Yeah. We had to rehearse extra hard today to practice and to make it perfect.

SARMOTI

But don't worry, we're fine. Although it was quite a pain in the ass.

SIERRA

Yeah, well, we're just glad you're back.

LARRY

Come on. Let's go home.

SIERRA

You guys go on. We'll catch up.

Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti walk off ahead of Sierra and Hunter.

SIERRA

Well, nice work on a job well done, Hunter.

HUNTER

Thanks, Sierra!

Hunter takes a deep breath and breaks into song.

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say-_

SIERRA

Hey! Mom and Dad said no inappropriate songs! Remember?

HUNTER

Mm-mmm.

Hunter begins to sing.

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

As Sierra talks, Hunter continues to sing.

SIERRA

Oh. I guess that's not nearly as bad.

HUNTER

 _Suck that, suck that_

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

 _Suck that, suck that_

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

 _Suck that, suck that_

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

 _Boom, boom, boom, boom_

As the music plays, Sierra and Hunter begin to headbang as they dance, imitating guitar gestures and sounds.

SIERRA AND HUNTER

 _What's goin' on today?_

 _We gotta break away_

 _We got a problem and I think it's gonna make us go down_

 _They think we're all the same_

 _As always, we're to blame_

 _For stuff, I think it's lame_

 _It's time to stop the game_

 _I think it's time to pay for everything you make me say_

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Suck that, suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Suck that, suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Suck that, suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Suck that, suck that_

HUNTER

 _Suck that_

Sierra and Hunter headbang.

SIERRA AND HUNTER

 _What's going on today?_

 _Why must it be this way?_

 _We're going nowhere and we're still knocking_

 _The need to bow down_

 _They think we're all the same_

 _As always, we're to blame_

 _For stuff, I think it's lame_

 _It's time to stop the game_

 _I think it's time to pay for everything you make me say_

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Suck that, suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Suck that, suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Suck that, suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Suck that, suck that_

HUNTER

 _Suck that_

SIERRA AND HUNTER

 _We are the ones breaking you down_

 _We are the hope to drown out your sounds_

 _All across the world, you take what you found_

 _All across the world, you're breaking you down_

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

 _Suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck all that_

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

 _Suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck all that_

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

 _Suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck all that_

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

 _Suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck all that_

SIERRA AND HUNTER

 _Faaaaaaaaaaahhh!_

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

 _Suck that, suck that_

 _Wanna single say suck that_

 _Suck that, suck that_

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Suck that, suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Suck that, suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Suck that, suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Y'all wanna single say suck that_

SIERRA

 _Suck that_

HUNTER

 _Suck that, suck that_

HUNTER

 _Suck that_

With one last headbang, the song ends.

SIERRA

Hey, Hunter. I'll race ya.

HUNTER

Bring it on!

Sierra and Hunter begin to run all the way home. The scene fades to Sierra and Hunter arriving home.

HUNTER

Beat ya!

SIERRA

Ah, nuts.

Sierra and Hunter are about to enter the house when suddenly, Anthony comes bursting out of the bushes and screaming angrily, lunging directly for Sierra and Hunter.

ANTHONY

You're dead, Snow Cone!

Sierra and Hunter freeze in shock.

SIERRA AND HUNTER

Dad!

Immediately, Larry comes out and stops Anthony.

LARRY

Hey, you!

Anthony stops in his tracks.

LARRY

What are you doin'? Get away from my house!

Scared, Anthony runs off.

SIERRA

And there he goes, crying to his mommy.

HUNTER

Phew! That was a close one! Thanks, Dad!

LARRY

Anytime, son. I'll make sure that kid doesn't bother you anymore.

HUNTER

Gosh, we were so worried for you! You all went missing from us all of a sudden!

LARRY

Yeah. So sorry about that. We promise we'll never stay this long ever again.

HUNTER

Good.

LARRY

Well, come on in. It's time for bed.

Larry, Sierra, and Hunter walk into the house.

KATE

So, how did you guys find us?

HUNTER

Oh, it was so cool! You should've seen us! We were spies! We were sneaking everywhere looking for you and then there was even a scary, yet awesome, chase scene afterwards, and- and...

KATE

You know, maybe you two can tell us tomorrow. It's very late and we should all be in bed by now.

LARRY

Yep. So...

Larry claps his paws.

LARRY

To bed with us.

SIERRA AND HUNTER

Yes, sir.

The lions head off to bed. Hunter whispers to Sierra.

HUNTER

Just rest assured, should we ever need to, the Spy Cubs will be back!

SIERRA

Yeah!

Hunter and Sierra high five and go to their bedrooms. The screen then cuts to black.


End file.
